Rory writing home
by chatterbug924
Summary: Rory writes home after moving away to pursue her journalism career.


Christine's Fanfic: "Rory writing home"

Letter to Lorelai from Rory. This letter takes place after the last episode when Rory has moved away to start her journalism career.

October 3, 2008

Dear Mom,

I am writing this letter because my cell phone broke and I can't go much longer without hearing from you. I miss you sooo much!

I am going to start my letter with a bombardment of questions for you. Sorry if this is too much like that show CSI where they put people in a room and ask like twenty questions. But anyway, how are you and Luke doing? How is the Dragon Fly? Are you getting a lot of business this fall? I know that the fall is usually the best season for business and visitors because of the change of weather and the fun fall stuff you plan. I hope Michelle is being nice to all of the new customers. We all know how he can be. Oh, (sigh) I miss Michelle.

How is Sooky doing? I heard she is pregnant again. Poor Jackson, I know he was all set with Davie and Mary. But anyway, how are you? I know I asked already, but I am curious. Oh, did Luke ask you to marry him yet? This whole back together thing between you guys is great but I really want you two to get married already. I mean, come on, we have known him practically our whole lives and I know you two love each other.  
But please, whatever you do, do not plan for the wedding to be anytime soon because I am swamped with work.

So I guess I should tell you about my work huh? I know you are probably reading this letter and jumping around the room yelling at the paper because I have not told you about work yet. Sorry, but I had to ask my questions first. Now it is your turn to get some information. I got a new job at New York Times. This position is so much better than the one I had before because now I am actually writing about fun things. Remember when I had to write about the ballerina at Yale and the girl was so boring to watch. Well, my old job was like that and I was going crazy. Now I get to create stories that have depth and meaning to people. For instance, I just submitted an article about the environmental problems of today and how people need to care more about recycling. I know that this may sound boring to you but it is important to many people who read the New York Times. I will let you know what issue it is published in, that is if they publish it. Keep your fingers crossed.

I am very happy with this new job. I am going to answer the question that you have been asking me for weeks and weeks. No, I have not met any new guys. The paper room is mostly filled with old men around Grandpa's age. I have met some really nice people though. I have become very good friends with this girl named Christine. She went to Ramapo College and is interning at the New York Times. She is a very hardworking intern and we go to lunch sometimes at the Au Bon Pain around the corner from the building. One thing that is totally different about Christine is that she does not like hot coffee. I know you are probably weirded out by this but she told me that she does like iced coffee. So I guess we can still have her come to Luke's diner and try his coffee. But anyway, Christine has been to Europe so we were sharing about our experiences. You would totally love her mom because she loves old movies. I invited her to visit the Black and White movie theater in Stars Hollow. We will all have to go when I come home soon.

I have been writing this letter during the little bit of time that I have before my morning meeting starts. I have to go now because I noticed that I only have ten minutes left until the meeting starts. You know how I like to arrive everywhere early. I want to get a good seat so that I do not have to sit in the chair with the broken arm rest like last time. Ok, so I am coming home in a month for Thanksgiving. I can not wait for our usual crazy Thanksgiving where we go to several households. I am going to try and get a new phone soon. Write back asap. I love you lots.

Your daughter and best bud,

Rory 3


End file.
